Te quise olvidar
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: ¿Qué harías si pierdes al amor de tu vida y luego encuentras a alguien, físicamente, parecido a él? Y si tienes preguntas ¿Buscarías en ésa sombra las respuestas o tratarías de borrar los recuerdos con su cuerpo? Balthazar & Renesmee. Lemmon explícito.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la autora de la saga, en este caso Stephenie Meyer y Claudia Gray. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de los personajes que quiero de la saga Crepúsculo y la saga Medianoche._

Te quise olvidar

Crossover Twilight/Evernight

Renesmee & Balthazar

(Balthazar Moore POV)

Me costaba creer lo que estaba haciendo. Me dirigía a una habitación de hotel con una perfecta desconocida. Ella iba tan sólo dos pasos atrás de mí, siguiéndome con la mirada ausente. Cada vez que respiraba, su bendita esencia entraba en mis pulmones y me hacía doler el pecho, donde descargas eléctricas parecían tratar de que mi corazón latiera otra vez. Su olor me traía tantos recuerdos… Era similar al de Bianca. Todo en esta chica era igual a mi amada… Su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos cafés, sus labios finos y rosados, su pálida piel, su rubor, el timbre de voz, inclusive era hija de dos vampiros… Probablemente no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que parecía tener más de 20 años, era mayor que Bianca y tal como ella, si no era capaz de matar a un humano, moriría. Tendría que decírselo luego.

Llegamos frente a la puerta 304, la abrí, entramos y la cerré con cuidado. Era un cuarto muy pequeño, sólo poseía un velador, una cama y una TV. No me importó, nosotros sólo necesitaríamos lo segundo.

Ella se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos achocolatados estaban enrojecidos, parecía querer volver a llorar y yo no sabía si podría soportarlo otra vez. Cuando la había encontrado en el medio del bosque, ella estaba llorando en silencio, sentada al pie de un gran árbol.

Para mí, ella era un dejá vú. Durante mi vida como vampiro, había encontrado a dos vampiresas muy parecidas físicamente a como había sido mi primer amor… Bianca y esta chica eran iguales a Jane.

Yo era un caballero, por sobre todo, así que me acerqué despacio y acaricié su mejilla con la palma de mi mano derecha. Mi piel estaba a temperatura ambiente, ya que me había alimentado hace muy poco, en cambio la suya era cálida todo el tiempo.

Ella se estremeció ante mi contacto y cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. Con cuidado besé su mejilla y sequé con mis labios la gotita que corría por su rostro. La oí suspirar agónicamente una vez, antes de que comenzara a buscar mis labios con los suyos. Al rozarse, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndome recordar la noche en que Bianca y yo intercambiamos sangre. Cuando la consolaba tras su ruptura con Lucas y yo trataba de borrar el recuerdo de Jane con ella, por esa razón casi había hecho mía a Bianca, eso ya, hace un año.

Besé a la vampira con toda la pasión que había reprimido por tantos años. Su aliento era exquisito, me estaba haciendo perder la calma, tanto así que se me salieron los colmillos, estaba excitado por su cuerpo y por su sangre. Ella se asustó, cuando notó el largo de mis colmillos, podía escuchar como su corazón latía más rápido, mientras alejaba su rostro del mío. Sus ojos estaban llenos de incredulidad, como si ha ella no le pasara lo mismo. Tras un tenso segundo, la aceptación brilló en sus ojos y volvió a besarme, mientras me desabotonaba mi camisa.

Yo sujeté su polera desde su cintura y se la quité, tratando de reducir el espacio que nos separaba. Quería sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, necesitaba compararlo con el de Bianca, para convencerme de que la había perdido para siempre, para poder aceptar que los fantasmas se la habían llevado de este mundo, que nos la habían arrebatado a Lucas y a mí.

Ambos nos quitamos los zapatos con brusquedad y volvimos a buscar el cuerpo del otro, pero esta vez cuando sus manos tocaron mi abdomen, recibí una descarga de imágenes en mi cerebro. Eran recuerdos de la chica pelirroja que me acompañaba. En ellos destacaba la imagen de un hombre parecido a mí: alto, fornido, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, pero con una piel rojiza, alta temperatura corporal y un agitado corazón. No tenía idea de cómo era que yo estaba viendo eso, de alguna forma ella me las estaba proyectando. Fue mi turno para quedarme estático pensando en qué ocurría.

Las imágenes cesaron cuando sus manos bajaban el cierre de mi pantalón. Ella era un gran misterio para mí. Yo sujeté una de sus manos y me alejé para ver su rostro, ella desvió la mirada en señal de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento. Tengo el don de proyectar lo que pienso…- Se detuvo abruptamente y apretó sus labios con fuerza- No sé repetirá.

Por lo que dijo, pude comprender su reacción. Ella era capaz de proyectar lo que estaba presente en su mente. Si ella proyectó a ése hombre, significa que, mientras yo la besaba, ella pensaba en él. Probablemente era su ser amado muerto, la razón de su agonía.

Levanté su barbilla con mi mano derecha.

-Aún no respondes la pregunta que te hice en el bosque… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de mi pantalón.

-Vanessa Black Cullen- Articuló con dificultad. Decir su nombre le hacía daño y yo no entendía por qué. Además acababa de descubrir que ella era casada o probablemente ahora, viuda. Eso me hizo tenerle lástima, ella no tiene más de 20 años.

Se acercó a mí para besarme, anulando mis pensamientos. Mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, al toparme con su falda, la desabroché velozmente y ésta cayó al suelo. Volví a recorrer su cuerpo semi-desnudo, sintiendo la suavidad y la dureza de su piel, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Hice presión sobre ellos para que me dejara alzarla y ponerla sobre mis caderas, ella lo permitió y se afirmó de mis hombros. Cuando la tuve sobre mí, pude notar cuán excitado estaba, ya que su monte de Venus estaba rozando mi virilidad, nuestros movimientos habían hecho despertar al hombre dormido en mi interior.

Iba a hacerle el amor a esa extraña, por la sencilla razón de que con su cuerpo esperaba poder borrar los recuerdos de Bianca y Jane…

Jane era la chica con la que me iba a casar cuando era humano. Pero tras mi transformación en vampiro, no me le había vuelto a acercar. Ella era muy buena e inocente como para condenarla a esta vida.

Caminé hasta la cama y deposité a Vanessa en ella, mientras mis manos se deshacían de su brassier. Volví a besarla, a sentir su húmeda lengua masajear la mía, mientras ella descubría mi cuerpo. Le di las gracias a la bruja de la Cruz que Negra que en vez de matarme, me había transportado a este sitio, un lugar donde según ella, yo encajaría y no causaría más problemas.

Enrosqué mis dedos en sus bragas para luego deslizarme con ellas hasta sus pies, las tiré al suelo y me quité mi ropa interior. Vanessa me observaba atenta recostada sobre su espalda. Tenía unos pechos hermosos y voluminosos. Me coloqué sobre su cuerpo para poder besarle la cúspide de uno de ellos. Ella en respuesta, arqueó la espalda, gimiendo.

Su sangre me hacía quemar la garganta. Desde que la había olido, esta tarde, había deseado probarla.

Puse una de mis manos en su zona íntima e introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior.

_Sé mi apoyo Vanessa y yo seré el tuyo. Hazme olvidar que Jane y Bianca están muertas… Y que mi corazón está roto otra vez…_

(Renesmee Black Cullen POV)

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Renesmee? Tú no eras así._ La voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza.

_Claro que no era así, mamá. Antes jamás me hubiera ido a la cama con nadie que no fuera Jacob… Pero él está muerto. Vi como la vida se le escapaba de sus preciosos ojos, mientras yo lo sostenía en mis brazos. El dolor en mi pecho es demasiado grande, necesito saber si puedo recuperarme de su pérdida para poder tomar una decisión._

Balthazar Moore. Un vampiro extraño, con un corazón roto y un alma atormentada como la mía. Estaba en ése preciso momento sobre mí, estimulando mi centro y besando uno de mis pechos. Su contacto me hacía sentir viva otra vez, enviaba sensaciones a mi cerebro del tipo que Jake me provocaba… Pero éstas eran diferentes, tenían un matiz que no podía catalogar. Aún así mi cuerpo respondía instantáneamente, gimiendo y haciéndome sentir acalorada.

Sin previo aviso, Balthazar me mordió el pecho del cual ya se creía dueño. Lo hizo de forma lenta, pero con fuerza, de forma que los colmillos atravesaron mi piel. Nunca había experimentado algo así, la corriente eléctrica que me estremeció cuando él comenzó a beber mi sangre fue sedante, sentí como mis fuerzas me dejaban. Supe que él era extraño, cuando no me inyectó ponzoña, todos los vampiros que yo conocía tienen, menos las híbridas como yo. En vez de alejarlo de mí, como mi mente me ordenaba, le hice caso al ardor en mi garganta, a mi sed… Puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y lo obligué a terminar su beso. Jadeé de forma audible cuando esto sucedió.

Acerqué a mí, su cabeza y con poca sutileza de mi parte, le mordí el cuello. Su sangre era única, en mi vida nunca había probado nada parecido a ésa. Lo oí gruñir cuando mis dientes desgarraron su piel, pero él se repuso con rapidez y en cosa de segundos sus manos habían dejado mi interior, para poder aferrarse a mi brazo izquierdo y beber la sangre de mi muñeca. De nuevo sentí el pinchazo y el abandono de mis fuerzas, por lo que contraataqué succionando con fuerza.

Me sentía fuera de mí. Jamás había llegado a pensar que me alimentaría de un humano, mucho menos de un vampiro. Pero ahí estaba yo, intercambiando sangre con ese desconocido, apunto de tener sexo con él… Todo porque me sentía herida, sola e insegura. Tenía miedo de convertirme en un zombie y deambular así por la Tierra por toda la eternidad. Si había aceptado venir hasta aquí y hacer lo que iba a hacer era sólo, porque quería descubrir que tanto amaba a mi metamórfo, si era capaz de olvidarlo al dejar que otro hombre poseyera mi cuerpo.

Tras unos momentos me harté de su sangre y lo liberé para poder ver sus ojos, él hizo lo mismo. Lo observé detenidamente. Tenía el cabello rizado y negro, al igual que sus ojos, lo que me extrañó mucho. Los vampiros que yo conocía sólo tenían los ojos negros cuando estaban furiosos o hambrientos y cuando él me había encontrado, no estaba en ninguna de ésas dos situaciones. Me pregunté si sería un híbrido, pero tampoco parecía serlo, ya que su corazón no latía y era frío.

Aunque ellos se parecían físicamente, él no era Jacob. Eran de diferentes especies, olían diferente, pensaban diferente y actuaban de forma diferente. El dolor en mi pecho resurgió con nuevas fuerzas, haciéndome querer llorar y gritar, pero yo debía resistir un poco más, necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado para averiguar la respuesta a la pregunta del millón.

Me incliné hacia arriba y lo besé. Él comenzó a moverse y tocarme de inmediato, buscaba su propia satisfacción y también parecía buscar la mía. _¡Qué chico!_ De seguro sería un fantástico compañero cuando se repusiera de su corazón roto, para cualquiera dispuesta a compartir la eternidad con él. No alguien como yo que tenía el final muy cerca.

Mientras tanto volvió a introducir sus dedos en mi femineidad, los movió con mucha habilidad enviándome descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Su otra mano masajeaba el pecho que me había mordido, su boca sellaba la mía, mientras yo jugueteaba con su lengua y enrollaba mis manos en el cubrecamas para tirar de él. Segundos más tarde, llegué a mi clímax después de un buen movimiento de sus dedos. El vampiro sabía lo que hacía, ya que retiró su mano, ahora que yo estaba lo suficientemente preparada y la reemplazó por su virilidad.

De inmediato, ambos comenzamos a gemir. Yo elevaba mis caderas para otorgarle un mejor ángulo, mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda. Realmente ahora podía notar la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor; Hacer el amor era lo que yo había hecho con Jacob, entregarse cien por ciento al otro, disfrutar física y sicológicamente, haciendo feliz a tu corazón. En cambio, tener sexo era algo puramente físico, obtenía placer sexual al besar a Balthazar, pero en mi pecho, seguía el agujero sin dejarme en paz y disfrutar plenamente.

Cuando ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo, recordé mi noche de bodas. Había sido en un hotel en Sudamérica, cerca de las cataratas del Iguazú; ésa noche lo hicimos Jake y yo por primera vez… Y ése sigue siendo el mejor día de mi existencia. El día que me convertí en Nessie Black. Abracé a Balthazar para poder girar sobre nuestros cuerpos. Como yo quedé encima, me levanté rápidamente y recogí mi ropa.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Me preguntó el vampiro, un poco sorprendido. No quería ofenderlo, pero lo nuestro había terminado. Ya tenía mi respuesta.- ¿Vanessa?

- Si. Buena suerte, Balthazar- Le deseé, cuando ya me había terminado de vestir. Lo observé un momento, antes de dirigirme a la puerta.- Su decisión te salvo.

Salí y cerré la puerta. Me fui velozmente del hotel y miré hacia el bosque donde había conocido al vampiro. Me confundió con su Bianca y entre charla y charla había terminado llorando en sus brazos y consolada en sus besos.

Hice parar el primer taxi que pasó y me embarqué.

- Al aeropuerto, por favor- Le indiqué al chofer. Me miré en el retrovisor y descubrí que estaba sonriendo.

Sabía que era feliz, porque había tomado la decisión correcta, la que mis padres más temían y por la cual había huido de la casa. Sabía que Balthazar sobreviviría, porque Bianca lo había rechazado, no era suya y él lo sabía… Pero en cambio yo…Yo había correspondido al amor de Jacob y tras acostarme con Balthazar había confirmado mi sospecha. El vampiro no me había poseído, no podía, porque yo sólo le pertenecía a un ser…

Jacob Black había muerto hace 88 días… Los guardias Volturis me visitaron en Juneau, ya que ellos querían llevarme con Aro. Me negué como una niña asustada, sólo mi metamórfo y yo estábamos en casa. Santiago me agarró por la espalda, mientras Jake se lanzó a defenderme. No pude evitar que Félix lo mordiera. Decapité al vampiro que me retenía y traté de sacar la ponzoña del sistema de mi esposo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ellos se fueron, pero me juraron que pagaría por lo que había hecho. Él murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Al regresar mi familia me prometieron que encontrarían la forma de mantenerme a salvo, pero ya sabía que eso significaba más muertes.

Ahora yo le facilitaría el trabajo a la Guardia, prefería entregarme en su puerta, antes de que alguien más que yo amara, muriera.

_No soy capaz de soportar la eternidad sin ti. Me pediste que no me hiciera daño, que no hiciera nada estúpido y sin pensarlo… Pues bien, lo que haré será bueno para mí y para los que amo. Lo he decido después de darle vueltas al asunto por tres meses. Espérame amor mío, que aquí voy…_

_-_ Buenas noches, bienvenida a aerolíneas Italy air. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Me preguntó un hombre de unos 35 años, pelo castaño y ojos azules, mientras recibía mi pasaporte.

- Necesito un pasaje en el primer avión que tenga cupo- Respondí segura.

- ¿Su destino, señora Black?- Él fijó sus ojos en los míos, parecía deslumbrado.

- Florencia, Italia- _Y luego un taxi a Volterra, _pensé sonriendo.

_Este es el primer Crossover que escribo... Por si no entendieron, a Balthazar lo envían a otro mundo (Twilight), donde conoce a Nessie. Está ambientado tras el penúltimo capítulo de Hourglass, antes de que Balthazar descubra que Bianca es un espectro. El final lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno, pero en la mía, Renesmee muere a manos de los Vulturis, ya que no concibe su vida sin Jacob._

_Ahora explico como nació la historia XD_

_Cuando terminé de leer Hourglass, quedé con la duda de quién era Jane y el pasado de Balthazar, y al darle varias vueltas al asunto, caí en la cuenta de que Bianca, Jane y Nessie, se parecen mucho FÍSICAMENTE por lo que de ahí provino la idea del Crossover. El one-shot está inspirado en la canción Te quise olvidar del grupo MDO, porque cuando buscaba sobre historia darles, escuché la canción y todas las piezas se unieron solas en mi mente._

_Espero les haya gustado... De verdad me interesa mucho saber su opinión, así que me dejan un review sería muy feliz, ya sea que les haya gustado o no la historia. Díganme que es lo que puedo mejorar :)_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
